Lemon pie
by mindblock
Summary: Someone gets a little carried away in a fantasy.  Lemon pie?    warnings inside :D


Warnings: YAOI, boy/boy sex, language, AU, rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Grimmjow and Ulquiorra

Title: Lemon pie

Ulquiorra sighed as he finally returned home. He frowned when he saw Grimmjow's sneakers that were at least 3 numbers larger than his lying messily discarded on the floor. He kicked his shoes off and placed them neatly against the wall in the hall and then collected Grimmjow's and placed them next to his much smaller ones. He walked further into the medium sized apartment and found Grimmjow's backpack and jacket thrown on the floor much like his shoes were. His boyfriend's mess was really annoying but today he didn't mind picking it up for him, he knew he was tired after studying the whole night (all right... the part when they weren't having sex) and having classes early in the morning, then working in the coffee shop till 3 p.m.

The final year of college was nearing it's end and they both had tons of work for the exams and also to earn some money for the living. They both needed to had a part time job and made enough to live comfortably in their own apartment.

Ulquiorra placed his as well as Grimmjow's stuff on the sofa and walked towards their bedroom. As he expected Grimmjow was sleeping, red sheets on their double bed were covering just a little of tan skin but enough to keep his pride.

The late spring, 4 p.m. rosy sun was seeping through the curtains and making the room feel warm and comfortable. Uquiorra smiled just barely and decided he could go to bed as well. Stripping of his clothes and pulling on one of Grimmjow's old shirts that were way to big for him and he liked to sleep in them, he climbed into the bed and snuggled close to his boyfriend. His eyes widened sightly in surprise when Grimmjow kissed on his neck and whispered 'hey baby'.

"I thought you were asleep." Ulquiorra commented no longer trying to stay quiet.

"I know, that's how I got you to strip and get in the bed with me." Grimmjow chuckled and wrapped his hands around his little lover. Ulquiorra said nothing, just ran his fingers through the teal hair as Grimmjow continued to kiss his jaw.

"When was the last time we made out?" Grimmjow suddenly asked stopping his actions an looked into his large green eyes.

"Um... yesterday... night." Ulquiorra answered truthfully, arching his brow.

"No, no, I mean '_just made out_' ... get it?"

"Yeah... I don't know, we do only make out before or during sex... Why?" He asked as he realized what Grimmjow meant. The older smiled.

"Can we... _just_ make out?" His voice held another meaning to what it said and Ulquiorra knew how to read it.

"So... you want it to be like it was in high school..." He whispered seductively "You want me to be your innocent little firs love?"

He piqued him more and watched grimmjow's smile grow. That's what he wanted, the excitement of the first kisses, touches, the feeling of braking the rules and growing up, the feeling he had long ago. Ulquiorra had to admit, it seemed entertaining.

"You know..." Ulquiorra murmured as his lips neared Grimmjow's slowly. "My parents won't come home for a while and..." Their lips met and Grimmjow already felt the light excitement in his lower stomach.

He grinned against Ulquiorra's lips and lightly ran his fingers up his leg but as soon as he reached the knee Ulquiorra slapped his hand away. The stab of anger at the unexpected rejection just seemed to fuel his lust more when the look on Ulquiorra's face told him he went too far. It was irking. He took a second to choose his tactic and smirked. _So, the game's on..._

Removing his threatening hand to cup the fair cheek instead he pressed his lips against his boyfriend's innocently. Ulquiorra's eyes were looking at him with anticipation and curiosity. He suddenly... looked so innocent.

A few moments passed by them just looking into each others eyes, they could practically hear their hearts beating.

"I..." Ulquiorra murmured not knowing what to say, it was becoming awkward. He reached up for Grimmjow's shoulder and pulled him down hesitantly until their noses connected and their breaths mingled.

"...kiss me again." He whispered and Grimmjow complied, this time making the kiss longer. From some reason as time passed with their lips connected Ulquiorra began feeling rather hot and as Grimmjow slowly licked his own tongue he was sure he was blushing. Grimmjow opened his eyes and stared into wide and lost green ones as pink took over the pale cheeks.

"Was that ...ok?" He asked anxiously the younger nodded quickly and eagerly with an "mhmh" his eyes still wide and it was a question if he even heard what the other said.

Grimmjow grinned proudly and dug back in lustfully, making Ulquiorra flip out. The Panther attacked him and literally shoved his tongue down his throat enjoying himself greatly. Ulquiorra moaned, his muscles going wild and underwear tightening, his hands grabbing the messy blue hair and brows furrowing as Grimmjow's tongue dominated his mouth. More moans escaped as his inexperienced mind dealt with the extreme amount of lust and hormone it wasn't used to. In all the fire Grimmjow's leg pushed through between his and his hand dared to wonder up his inner thigh, Ulquiorra gasped and broke the kiss throwing his head back and arching up against him, his throat tightened and he had to scream.

Grimmjow stared with wild eyes as Ulquiorra twisted under his touches shaking and gasping, his palms itched and his dick hurt and he was shaking as well, a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead.  
The sun was setting painting the room red, shining against his skin. There were just a few more days of their summer vacation and soon they would be back in town and in school again, and everyone would change and talk about their summer adventures. He looked at the boy he had wanted since the last semester started, he had to make this right, there was his chance and he wouldn't blow it.

He leaned down and licked a long trail up the smooth swan like neck open and offered to him, feeling his pride bust up as Ulqui moaned his name running his small palms over his muscled stomach. Eagerly he caught one of them and pushed it down his pants. For a second he was afraid that he went to far but gasped as Ulquiorra gripped his shaft with his small hand.

Ulquiorra forced his eyes to stay open as his mind worked on the information received - Grimmjow was ...huge.

He just stared not knowing weather to laugh or cry, only knowing he was probably gonna have an orgasm if he doesn't get a hold of himself. Taking a deep breath he took him out of his pants and dared to look down.  
Grimmjow was holding his breath, hot, horny, and scared to death. The lack of reaction was freaking him out and making him doubt himself in many ways. Ulquiorra looked at the beautiful length in his hand and realized he started shaking again, his chest heaving with excitement, he never felt it so real. A small smile curved his lips and he looked up into the worried icy blue eyes. Grimmjow sighed in relief as he recognized the love and hunger in Ulquiorra's eyes.

"You.. like it?" He asked, his voice braking. Ulqui nodded blushing worse than before and looked down to avoid his stare. Grimmjow grinned proudly and leaned down to kiss him.

"You want it?" the whisper ghosted over his ear and neck and Ulquiorra shivered. He nodded slightly, cheeks burning.

"What?" The older repeated making him look into his eyes.

"Y-yes."

Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore, he's been waiting for so long, he needed this. The only thing that was still holding him back was the fear of failing to satisfy his love.

He leaned down to kiss Ulquiorra some more, and make him relax as he thought of what to do next. The raven haired let go of him and wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer. Grimmjow sneaked his hands under the t-shirt and took it off over Ulquiorra's head. Kissing down his chest he sucked on one of his nipples and Ulquiorra could instantly feel his inner muscles tighten. The small gasp encouraged him ad Grimmjow continued to do as he was trying to think of what his brother told him to do. Slowly and gently his fingers found the waist band of Ulquiorra's panties and lifted it to slip inside.

The younger caught his breath as colder air spilled over previously covered skin and shuddered in excitement. Taking a deep breath Grimmjow pulled the thin fabric to the middle of his lean thighs and felt his cock throb at the sight.  
Without thinking, he dragged the peace of clothing down the long, perfect legs and a soon as they were free he forced them apart and pressed his pelvic into Ulquiorra's hard, groaning in delight.

Ulquiorra was moaning with every breath he took struggling on the verge of climax as their hips ground furiously, pleasure shooting up like electricity. With the last but of self control Grimmjow offered him his fingers and Ulquiorra took the into his mouth. Grimmjow pulled them out and reached down to find his ultimate goal. His fingers brushed against the small twitching hole, and he locked eyes with Ulquiorra whose face slowly relaxed and let him know he was ready.

He started slowly, with only one finger and let Ulquiorra adjust, his heart was beating hard, there was a buzz in his ears and he had to swallow spit more often as his mouth watered. As he added the second finger, he started to look for what he knew was there. _Front wall, front wall..._ He thought of what his brother told him and rubbed small circles into the soft flesh and thanked gods when Ulqui moaned gripping his super hero printed sheet. A rock rolled off of his shoulders and he wanted to laugh in victory, the way Ulquiorra reacted to his touches was amazing him. As he rubbed more he could feel a small bundle appear beneath his fingers and Ulquiorra started hyperventilating, precum dripping down his stomach.

It was unbelievable, never ever was Ulquiorra able to find that spot on his own, and never believed it was actually there. Now Grimmjow found it in a few minutes.

"T-take me, Grimmjow!" He moaned desperately, the teasing was too much.

"Wh..." Grimmjow looked up, his heart skipping a beat. "What?"

"T-take me, please, fuck me!" Ulquiorra begged gripping his forearms and looking up at him.

He was about to say god knows what he felt he should but Ulquiorra stopped him.

"**_Now!_**"

A second later a scream spilled through the room as Grimmjow thrust all the way to the hilt. Finally, _finally..._

"Move." A whisper was enough to set them into motion, starting slow and going faster, their bodies crashing together so surprisingly perfectly. Breathy moans rhythmically followed sounds of skin slapping together and the single bed cricking under two bodies. Ulquiorra was loosing his mind in feelings so intense he couldn't believe it was possible. Suddenly nothing else mattered but their bodies connecting deeply again and again, Ulquiorra's legs spread wide to allow Grimmjow give him all he had to offer.

Breathy pleas that were escaping against his ear were making Grimmjow forget how his muscles hurt and how hard it was to breath, he went faster and deeper and all Ulquiorra told him to while the other kept tightening around him, threatening to pull him over the edge. He kept the strong rhythm watching Ulquiorra stare into his eyes, skin glistening with sweat. The pupils were wide, they looked frantic, unseeing, moans were turning into screams and his body started convulsing. He was there, right there_ Oh God, Oh God,** OH...**_

"**OH MY GOD!**" The shocked red haired woman in her mid fifties slapped her hand over her eyes realizing what she walked in on.

They stopped dead in their movements. _Wha' the..._

"I'M SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE..." She looked through the tiny winy gap between her fingers.

Grimmjow stared, mouth open, at his mother as she turned red and stormed out of the room yelling "I LEFT YOU GUYS SOME LEMON PIE ON THE COUNTER!"

He looked back down at Ulquiorra who was suddenly 25 again, lying on their red sheets, just staring at him.

"Ah... did you... cum?"

_Talk about irony._

xxxXXXxxx

:D

Hope you liked it._  
_


End file.
